The field of the present invention is bracing for preventing pipes from swaying relative to an associated building structure.
Building codes, as well as competent construction practice, require the securing of fluid lines and other utilities to the structure of a building to brace such lines against damaging movement resulting from seismic disturbances. Sway braces have been designed for securing numerous types of fluid supply lines. An example of such secured lines is fire control water sprinkler distribution pipes. When sprinkler systems are used in buildings, it is required that the water distribution pipes be adequately braced so that, in the event of an earthquake, the pipes will not unduly sway relative to adjacent portions of the building and separate or produce excessive leakage at the pipe joints. Such bracing is not necessarily contemplated for sustaining the full load of the pipe during normal operation. Indeed, the sway brace may actually be loosely fit on the pipe or utility line pending engagement during seismic activity.
One such brace is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,441. Other types of sway brace structures are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,697,770 and 3,570,794. The disclosures of all three patents are incorporated herein by reference. Traditionally, sway braces are formed from sheet metal as can be seen in the referenced patents. They include a mechanism to grip the pipe or conduit, a constraint tie and a bracket or fastener to attach to structure with which the pipe or conduit is to have little relative movement.